In the market, there are various consumer electronics devices with different brands. Each brand may have a different number of components to assemble a server or a different way of arranging similar components. Each server may have different specifications as well. Most devices are created manually with the help of tools. Some devices are created using automated systems, but these are used for a specific consumer product only.
Currently there is no universally generic approach to the current automated systems. There exists is a need for a universal system that includes the tooling required to program positions, datum, and fiducials on consumer electronic devices and assemble them with a low changeover time between specifications.